Outside
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako and Korra and a secluded little pond. This is smut, guess why.


There was just something spectacular about the fresh air, the freedom, and the wildness of being outside that Korra absolutely adored. She loved the snowy drifts of the South Pole, the endless white tundra that always changed and shifted with the wind and after storms. She loved Republic City's parks, the green trees and grass that Naga loved rubbing her back into, rolling around when they had time to relax together. She just loved the freedom of walking around Air Temple Island and sitting alone in the quiet, hearing and feeling nature all around her. It would be perfect if she could share it with Mako.

But he hated being outside.

After her initial shock, it was understandable, his reasons were good. Living on the streets without a home for so long had given him an appreciation for being indoors. Sitting in the park for a while didn't bother him, but it was when Korra wanted to fall asleep in the shade that annoyed him. It was the hours and hours she just wanted to be outside in nature where he'd rather have sat inside on a comfortable couch reading a book. Trying to expand his mind after missing out on school. At eight he'd been through enough school to read, write, and do basic figures, and had tried to teach Bolin everything he knew while they lived on the streets. But he kept reading so he wouldn't forget how even into his adult years.

Korra had been tutored and would have rather died than sit in the classroom and learn. She hated lessons, and reluctantly learned to read and write, but hated figures. Running around outside with her polardog puppy was a much more appealing option than being stuck inside. Her school years were when the White Lotus Sentries had brought her back from escaping so many times they had all lost count. It had become a challenge for her to get out.

And a challenge for Mako to find shelter during those same years.

So she didn't push the outdoors thing when they were together. She tried to balance it out with him, spending time inside and out, but she had so much of a connection with nature and her bending, she just had to escapes outside sometimes.

And while living on Air Temple Island, her favorite place to go was a small, secluded pool tucked away in a corner of the island. Most of it was surrounded by stone walls, leaving a small opening to get to, so you would immediately see if someone was coming while you were swimming. Except when Korra went swimming there, she went in the middle of the night.

It took no great skill to leap over the White Lotus Sentries and slip up into the small forest to the pool and check for anyone being around. When she was certain she was alone, Korra would strip down completely and slide into the water. It felt so good on her skin, the cool liquid flowing around her bare skin. Water was her natural element, it was a part of who she was, and swimming in it always made her feel like she was a part of it. In a sense the water was a part of her, as much as Earth, Fire, and Air, but Water always held a special place in her heart.

Someone was watching her. She felt them before she saw them, but instead of dread or fear, Korra rose to the surface and smiled at the entrance. "I know you're there." She told them. "Come out."

"Sorry." Mako stepped away from a tree and came over to the edge, looking at her from the shore. "I saw you leave the temple, I was curious."

"I like swimming at night." Korra turned her head to look up at the half moon overhead. "Even though it isn't full, I still feel it." She murmured and swam a little closer to him, a grin on her face. "Come in."

"No." Mako smiled at her, shaking his head and kicking at rocks with his boot. "I can't swim."

"You can't swim?" Korra looked at him in horror. "Oh now I have to teach you."

"It's ok." Mako shrugged. "I don't need to know, we live in a city."

"What if we have to fight some lunatic again and you get thrown into the bay?" Korra reasoned. "Come on in, the water is pretty warm."

"I don't know." Mako shifted, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I'm naked." Korra murmured, shooting a grin up at him as he immediately froze and locked his eyes on her before they flickered to the dark water. It was night so he couldn't see her body in the water, just a blurry shape in the blackness. "Come on in, Mako." She grinned and pulled off the only thing she was left wearing, the back ponytail holder, and tossed it at him.

He let it hit his chest and fall harmlessly to the ground. It only took him a few seconds to decide and he stripped off his clothes and waded in slowly, ignoring the look Korra was giving him.

"Just float." Korra suggested and he slowly tried to follow her instructions. They were laughing as he tried to stay afloat, treading water the way Korra was telling him to and holding onto her. "You're doing great."

"Thanks." Mako was frowning. "Can we stand somewhere?"

"Over here." Korra pushed off and swam for a side, Mako following her. As soon as he felt his feet hit solid rock he refocused and grabbed her body, pulling her closer to him. Unable to grab footing, Korra gasped and fell into his arms. "Oh." She smiled at his grin and let him kiss her. "Is that why you let me teach you to swim?" She murmured, a hand on either of his cheeks while he held her in the water, finally feeling like he had good footing.

"Pretty much." Mako grinned. "You know how I feel about the outdoors." He murmured before covering her mouth again, his hand skimming over her breasts in the water. Being completely submersed in water was an entirely new feeling, and not at all a bad one. He pushed Korra through the water until he found a sturdy rock on the edge of the pool. Korra had wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands holding her bottom to keep her in his arms.

As soon as her back was pressed against it, Korra knew what was going to happen and her mouth broke from his, trailing kisses down his neck and sucked on his collar while he ran his hands over her thighs. Korra's energy was building; the moon being out was decidedly in her favor as she gripped Mako close to her. "Mako." Her voice was rough. "Come on, now."

"Already?" His voice was as hoarse as hers.

"Yes, damnit, hurry up." Korra moaned impatiently, gripping his shoulders in his hands. Mako shifted so she had her legs high on his thighs and moved more under her for a better angle. She was slick already, having nothing to do with the water, and Mako let out a groan when she fit perfectly over him. Korra let her forehead drop to his shoulders and gripped him tightly while he started to thrust into her. "I fyou don't hurry…"

"What's with you?" Mako snorted at her. "All fire all of a sudden?" He kissed are her face as she brought her head up to scowl at him.

"Maybe it's because we haven't done this in a while." Korra's voice was low as she let him move at his pace, giving into his slower, steadier rhythm. "Oh you're horrible." She groaned out as his mouth moved down to her breasts, latching onto one and nibbling at the tip while he moved inside her. He hummed in response, making vibrations on her chest that shot waves of pleasure down her spine. "Oh you do not play fair." Korra sighed.

"Never said I did." Mako grinned up at her, pulling her head down for a kiss, his hand reaching out of the water and sending trails of water down her drying skin. Her torso had been out of the water long enough that it was nearly dry, but her hair was sending trails of water down her back and chest. It was so arousing he wasn't sure if he could make himself last long enough to get her to finish too. In order to help that, he occupied her mouth with a kiss, but slid his hand to the little nub between her legs and rubbed it gently, getting a severe response as her back arched and her arms gripped him tightly.

"Oh, Mako!" Korra moaned his name loudly as she shuddered around him, sinking down to meet his final thrusts as his orgasm vibrated with hers, lengthening it as she clenched around him.

Breathing hard, Korra pushed him down a little so he let her sink into the water a little, their faces flushed from exertion. Korra pulled away from him to drag him under for a second and they resurfaced together. "I've decided something." Mako murmured against her glistening wet skin.

"What's that?" Korra asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder while he actually attempted to float in the water, awkwardly touching bottom on occasion to keep himself steady.

"The outdoors isn't so bad." He smiled at her throaty laugh.

"Yeah?" Korra kissed him roughly. "I can make you like other places too."

"Yeah?" Mako felt the blood rush from his head. "Why don't we keep working on the water?"

"Alright." Korra grinned wickedly, wrapped her arms around him and sank them lower under the water without breaking her mouth from his.


End file.
